


Летний Излом

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856818
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Летний Излом

Подстриженные весной туи отрастали с разной скоростью, и кромка живой изгороди теперь была неровной, словно кусок оборванной и разлохматившейся ткани. В узкое и длинное окно под самым потолком Дик видел этот зубчатый, мотающийся на сильном ветру край и ярко-синее небо. Иногда к раскрытому окну приходил чей-то свободолюбивый кот и начинал громко орать, требуя то ли еды, то ли просто внимания.  
  
— У меня ничего нет, — честно говорил ему Ричард, подтащив к окну стул и вставая на него. — Ничего, правда. Ты же не ешь варенье.  
  
Кот мяукал раздраженно и требовательно и исчезал, чтобы вновь появиться через пару дней.  
  
Владелица резиденции, пожилая дородная бергерка, ни о каких котах и слышать ничего не желала — от них запах, шерсть и уж точно уважаемая госпожа, давно осевшая в столице, прихвостня Леворукого, кем бы он там ни был, хоть самим демоном-Абвением, держать не станет. Ребята в верхних комнатах тоже животных не заводили, разве что Валентину вполне подошло бы по характеру держать в банке рыбку — этакий молчаливый протест, скрытое оскорбление, которое не замечают и не понимают.  
  
В придачу к запрету на содержание животных к съемному жилью Дика прилагался неистребимый, острый запах свежевыстиранного белья. Из его комнаты в подвальном этаже небольшая дверь вела в крохотную домашнюю прачечную с двумя машинами — стиральной и сушильной, и еще одна, потрескавшаяся и старая, закрывала подсобное помещение с котлом отопления и всеми трубами дома. Белье приносили стирать корзинами, и сушильной машиной почему-то никогда не пользовались, должно быть, из-за счетов за электричество. Две сушилки, не помещавшиеся в прачечную, стояли прямо у Дика в комнате, и все белье пахло одинаково — самым дешевым стиральным порошком с розовой свинкой на упаковке, но — по разным причинам. У всех — из гордой и бесшабашной студенческой бедности, а у Валентина из разумной экономии.  
  
Пол и ведущая на нижний этаж лестница были выложены плиткой с синим кэналлийским узором, и даже в летний и осенний зной там было прохладно. Окно на улицу у широкой, поднимающейся вверх двери было закрыто фанерным щитом и аккуратно перекрещено двумя деревянными досками. На них Дик без зазрения совести вешал картинки, вырезанные из журналов комиксов, и писал себе записки, на которые всегда забывал посмотреть — собственным выходом на улицу он не пользовался, потому что тот открывался с брелка, а брелок лежал этажом выше, в общей кухне. Если ты уже поднялся на два пролета из своего подземелья, так почему бы не выйти на улицу, как всем достойным людям, через парадную дверь на нарядное крылечко с огромным пластиковым ящиком пышных красных цветов на алюминиевых перилах. Не правда ли?  
  
То, что Дику сдавали за половину цены на нормальную комнату, было в прошлом гаражом, и в нем до сих пор стоял темно-синий теннисный стол с отпечатанным посередине символом провинции Кэналлоа — вороном, летящим против ветра. На одном краю стола Ричард раскладывал книжки и бесконечно путающиеся и разлетающиеся листы бумаги для принтера, которую он использовал для конспектов, на другой, через сетку, сваливали высохшее белье, которое еще не успели или поленились разобрать по комнатам ребята. Иногда белья становилось слишком много, и тогда Дик вздыхал, сваливал все без разбора в корзину и тащил наверх, в общую гостиную, примыкающую к кухне. Содержимое корзины он вываливал на потрепанный серый диван в катышках, стоящий перед большим выцветшим пятном на стене — следом от давно снятого телевизора, — и кричал: “Я не собираюсь это все таскать за вас!”  
  
Ответом ему всегда был дружный хохот и вежливое замечание, как правило, Придда: «Если глаза не обманывают меня, Ричард, ты уже любезно принес все наверх. Тебя не затруднит не уносить обратно?»  
  
В конце концов, гараж был в полтора раза больше комнат на верхнем этаже, которые ребята делили на двоих. И стены были ровными, без ложащихся чуть не на голову скатов крыши. И батарея была огромной — длинная, длиной почти с раскладную кровать Дика, а прямо над ней — узкое окно в садик с чахлыми розами и покосившимися парковыми качелями. И ванная! Ванная первого этажа находилась прямо у входа в дом, между дверью в прихожую и лестницей вниз, в подземное царство Дика, так что он почти всегда успевал занять ее первым с утра и слушал, ухмыляясь, из душа, южный акцент в речи бранящегося Колиньяра.  
  
Южный акцент… Дик вздохнул, вздохнул еще раз, дернул шнур от старенького ноутбука — тот не пожелал расставаться с розеткой, и они вывалилась из стены вместе. Надо было вставать, отключать электричество во всем доме, выслушивать чужое негодование, чинить розетку… Дик встал, сгорбился, еще раз пробежал глазами последние десять сообщений: «С сожалением сообщаем…», «Вынуждены констатировать, что…», «Заказов с надорским сейчас крайне мало…».  
  
— И вообще, не поискать ли вам себе другое призвание? — зло договорил Дик, сжав кулаки, и направился по своей лестнице наверх, к людям.  
  
Дверь поддалась не сразу — на нее пришлось с силой нажать плечом.  
  
— О, горный обвал, — Берто, сидевший за общим столом, заваленным бумагами, взмахнул рукой и впился зубами в кусок свежего пирога из картонной коробки быстрой доставки. Слюна наполнила рот Дика с такой скоростью, что свело щеки. — Будешь?  
  
— Я не… — надо было честно сказать «не скидывался», Берто никогда не опустился бы того, чтобы высчитывать чьи-то доли и право на кусок, но что-то не позволило, встав поперек горла. — Я не голоден, — небрежно сказал Дик. — Как ты так сидишь, тебе удобно?  
  
Берто посмотрел на него с изумлением — марикьяре и кэналлийцы в течение своей истории переняли у багряноземельцев многое, и упоминать об этом считалось признаком не самого хорошего тона.  
  
— Удобно, — сухо сказал Берто. Сидел он на стуле, но не так, как все, а скрестив ноги, как мориск, и держа спину неестественно прямо. — Возьми в коробке кусок, на тебя рассчитывали. Ты же не ел.  
  
Есть хотелось невыносимо, из еды у него внизу осталась только ополовиненная уже банка варенья, которое не на что было намазать, но что-то, чему не было названия, истово сопротивлялось внутри него, не давая признаться и принять протянутую руку.  
  
— Я поел на работе.  
  
Работа — само это слово звучало так гордо и так по-взрослому, что Дик невольно расправил плечи. До вчерашнего дня работа была, и даже надпись «стажер» на бейджике не расстраивала: первый шаг сделан, за ним последует постоянный контракт, интересные задачи, перспективы и рост — точно как на рекламных плакатах выставочного концерна «Олларианская звезда», его бывшего уже теперь первого места работы. Дик выдохнул и снова съежился — воспоминания давили и мучили. Не справиться, публично, при всех… Все случилось слишком быстро, быстрее, чем он привык, не так размеренно и четко, как их учили, безо всякой подготовки, без предупреждения… На Дика всего лишь налетела в коридорах Золотоземельского Инвестиционного конгресса сияющим и пахнущим сладкими духами вихрем сама Марианна Капуль-Гизайль, и схватив его за обе руки звонко рассмеялась:  
— Это судьба! Мой дорогой, у тебя ведь родной язык надорский? Надо сделать небольшой перевод, совсем небольшой, на надорский. Ну кто же справится лучше носителя? Какая удача, что я тебя встретила, дорогой!  
  
Алый след ее помады на щеке Дика был практически невидим — его собственные щеки пылали сильнее.  
  
— С какого языка переводить? Я не готовился… я не знаю фактографии… самое сложное — передать прецизионную информацию… цифры… будут цифры?  
  
— Ну что ты, дорогой, — замахала руками Марианна. — Никаких цифр, это краткая приветственная речь, представители Багряных Земель прибыли без переводчика, но говорить будут по-кэналлийски. Ты ведь знаешь кэналлийский?  
  
— Третьим языком… — забормотал Дик. — Я специализируюсь на паре надор-талиг, еще ланг д’эпинэ…  
  
— Но ты же будешь переводить на родной! — весело объявила Марианна. — Ты справишься! Двойная оплата!  
  
В такт перестуку ее каблучков, стремительно удаляющихся по коридору, в голове у Дика всплыл ехидный комментарий, кажется, даже не Придда:  
  
— Звезда Олларии, серьезно? Звучит, как прозвище куртизанки времен прошлого Круга. Вас не учили переводить определение прилагательным вместо существительного с предлогом? Олларианская звезда — это слишком для надорского уха?  
  
Провал был таким грандиозным, что Дик не мог даже точно вспомнить все подробности — его сковало ужасом с первых же слов. Когда шад открыл рот и заговорил на том, что считал кэналлийским, желудок Дика с размаху ухнул глубоко вниз, и в животе образовалась противная липкая пустота — не та, что обычно, от ставшего почти привычным голода, а осознание того, что он не может разобрать ни слова.  
  
Шад говорил без пауз, ориентируясь, очевидно, на синхронный перевод или привыкнув к тому, что он в этом не нуждается, а Дик не мог заставить себя разлепить спекшиеся губы. Пот заливал слишком тугой воротник рубашки, губы тряслись, микрофон пару раз пребольно ударил его по зубам.  
  
«Говорите хоть что-нибудь, передавайте основную мысль, — гласила первая заповедь Олларианской школы перевода — заведения настолько престижного и неизменно выпускавшего в свет десятки успешных и благодетельных учеников, что могло позволить себе стипендии и квоты для сирот из регионов. — Нет ничего хуже молчащего переводчика».  
Надорцы в зале начали оборачиваться назад, постукивая по наушникам. Дик едва видел их, ему казалось, что стекло кабинки запотело от его тяжелого дыхания. Громко скрипнула дверь за его спиной, и скрип этот, должно быть, было слышно всем и каждому в зале. Смуглая рука подсунула ему лист с размашисто написанными в столбик цифрами и совершенно неразличимыми значками рядом — у Берто была другая школа скорописи, это никак не могло помочь.  
  
Нужно было встать. Встать, извиниться, уйти не оглядываясь и навсегда — кто возьмет на работу переводчика, ставшего причиной международного скандала на Золотоземельском конгрессе? Может, письменные переводы за копейки в каком-нибудь агентстве, паспорта, свидетельства о разводе, штампы и апостили… Шад все говорил, сыпал названиями и данными, за спиной у Дика вдруг стало очень многолюдно, запахло сладкими духами Марианны. Вскинув голову, Дик увидел почему-то Арно Савиньяка, а с ним — Чарльза Давенпорта, самого скучного человека в мире, педанта, зануду и одного из лучших практикующих переводчиков-синхронистов, работающих с надорским языком.  
  
Дика подтолкнули, помогая, или, вернее сказать, вытаскивая из кресла, в которое размеренно, так, словно ничего страшного и не происходило, опустился Давенпорт. Широко раскрыв глаза и шумно дыша, Дик смотрел, как наушник вставил в ухо Берто, зажмурился, кивнул и очень быстро и тихо заговорил на талиг. В микрофон с той же скоростью, отставая от него не больше, чем на слово, заговорил на надорском Чарльз: “Уважаемые друзья, дорогие гости, участники конгресса! Приносим извинения за небольшой аппаратный сбой. В своем приветственном слове шад Ар-Каддах говорит: я не могу не привести в пример двести тысяч семьсот сорок одну тонну строительного леса, поставленного в прошлом году через провинции Киндад и Дивага в Равакку…»  
  
На подгибающихся ногах Дик вышел в коридор и тяжело привалился к стене. Через несколько минут из переводческой кабины выбежала Марианна, прокричала: «Только не расстраивайся! Все прошло хорошо!», и под начавшиеся в зале аплодисменты Ричард побрел к выходу, тяжело всхлипывая и втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Кто возьмет на работу человека, провалившегося заказ «Олларианской звезды»?  
  
***  
  
— Окделл!  
  
Дик вздрогнул, выныривая из горьких воспоминаний. Берто смотрел на него без жалости, но и без презрения.  
  
— Если что-нибудь нужно… пирог или помощь с кэналлийским…  
  
Дик вспыхнул.  
  
— Не надо намекать, что я не способен справиться сам! Это было в принципе невозможно! Это был не кэналлийский, а какой-то багряноземельский говор, возможно, это было нарочно подстроено…  
  
— Да, точно! — Эстебан Колиньяр в новых темных очках, делающих его похожим на кинозвезду, жевал жвачку, распространяя аромат мяты. За его плечом мялся Северин Заль. — Заговор, Окделл! И вновь, как столетия назад! На этот раз осуществился коварный, давно задуманный план твоих родителей — вырастить сына-идиота!  
  
— Вы полагаете, коллеги, дело в воспитании детей? — голосом Валентина Придда всегда можно было останавливать лесные пожары, но сегодня он, пожалуй, справился бы и с таянием льдов на полюсах — просто заморозил бы их обратно. — Мне отчего-то кажется, что проблема в воспитанности взрослых. Как вы полагаете, господин Колиньяр?  
  
Создатель знает, отчего с Приддом предпочитали не связываться — ни сильным и накачанным, как Эстебан, ни сыном высокопоставленных родителей, как Берто, он не был. И все же одного его вмешательства бывало довольно для того, чтобы разгорающийся скандал стих сам собой. Вот только вмешивался он крайне редко.  
  
Валентин помолчал, склонив голову и наблюдая за Колиньяром, словно действительно ждал ответа и добавил:  
  
— Мы собираемся ужинать дома, вы желаете присоединиться?  
  
Колиньяр и Заль ретировались с громким смехом, хлопнув входной дверью резиденции так, что жалобно звякнули жалюзи на окнах с южной стороны.  
  
— Я варю, — весело крикнул Арно из глубин кухни. Дик только сейчас заметил его. — Ужин! Но, боюсь, нам надо последовать примеру Колиньяра и пойти поесть куда-то еще. Мне кажется, это варево лучше сразу выкинуть.  
  
У Ричарда неприлично громко заурчало в животе.  
  
— Я спущусь к себе, — сказал он поспешно. От перенесенной обиды щеки еще были красными, отчаянно бился пульс, чуть отгоняя чувство голода. — Не ждите меня, у меня на сегодня еще… есть заказ… работа…  
  
Он развернулся и направился к двери в свой гараж.  
  
— Ричард, — окликнул его Валентин. — Это всего лишь неудача. Одна из многих. Ничего страшного. Это случается.  
  
— Нет, ничего, — неловко и невпопад ответил Дик и поспешил закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
— Действительно было невозможно справиться? — спросил Валентин у Берто, задумчиво чертя пальцем по столу семилучевую звезду.  
  
— Эй, — Берто с размаху шлепнул его по руке. — Я абвениат, нечего мне тут чертить вашу эсператисткую выдумку!..  
  
— М-м-м, — задумчиво согласился Валентин, разглядывая его черновики. — Верность и знание старых традиций безусловно делают тебе честь. Ты поэтому переводишь «за Схугом» вместо «за Сагранной»? Локализация неугодна твоим богам?  
  
Берто сердито вгляделся в текст перед собой и покраснел.  
  
— У меня в горле все пересохло, — прокричал от плиты Арно. — Это дым Отечества! Ну что, выливаем эту мерзость и идем нормально поесть к гоганнам?  
Валентин подошел к плите, заглянул в кастрюлю и уточнил:  
  
— Как называется успешное завершение рискованно начатого, оно же благополучный исход путешествия?  
  
— Одним словом? — ужаснулся Арно. — Я не готов. А когда пересдача?  
  
— Можно было справиться, — сказал вдруг Берто, не поворачиваясь к ним. — Тяжело, конечно, но можно было. И… вообще-то у него должен был быть райдер с прецизиозкой…  
— Не было? — уточнил Валентин.  
  
Берто покачал головой.  
  
— Я попытался помочь, но там уже поздно было. Помощники шадов только что за клинки не хватались, Марианна бегала в припадке…  
  
— Идем, — решил Валентин. — Человеку иногда надо побыть одному. Кто хочет пирог?  
  
— Это же Ричарду? — изумился Арно.  
  
— В нынешний Круг корнем всех пороков и источником неуспеха считают лень, — поучительно сказал Валентин. Берто тяжело вздохнул, Арно закатил глаза. — К примеру, всякий нищий неудачник сам в том повинен, поелику не приложил достаточно усилий, — голос Валентина в точности имитировал преподавателя истории философии, тучного, краснолицего и фантастически невежественного Арнольда Арамону. Ребята засмеялись.  
  
— В славном же абвениатском прошлом, — нормальным голосом закончил Валентин, — источником и первопричиной всех бед считалась гордыня. И небезосновательно. Идем!  
  
***  
  
Дик упал на кровать лицом вниз и сморщился от боли в животе. Однажды, уже, наверное, год назад, но тоже летом, отчаявшись прожить на стипендиальные средства школы, он начал ходить по гостям, неловко набиваясь то на обед, то на ужин, и напросился в один из вечеров к кузену Реджинальду. У Наля всегда кормили сытно, хоть и просто, а в тот злополучный день из кухни неслись такие ароматы свежевыпеченных булочек, что Ричард опомнился только там, жадно поедая срезанные подгоревшие корки из миски на кухонном столе. Кухарка молчала, но взгляд ее отшвырнул его тогда на улицу, задыхающимся от стыда и так и не удовлетворенного чувства голода, грызущего изнутри. Тогда он впервые пришел к эру Августу с просьбой — помочь ему с работой, и старик, кряхтя и отводя глаза, объяснил, что работы, за которую ему не будет стыдно перед матерью Ричарда, он ему найти не поможет, слишком много препятствий, слишком много их в семейной истории Ричарда Окделла — и погибший на войне отец, сражавшийся не на той стороне, и слишком гордо держащая голову мать…  
  
Голод изводил и мучил, грозя вновь оказаться сильнее достоинства и гордости. Запахи сводили с ума, заставляя и без того душное летнее марево дробиться перед глазами, смазывая действительность, стирая дома, деревья, лица людей. Постоянно кружилась голова. Тогда Ричард взялся подрабатывать разгрузкой вагонов по ночам, и это немедленно сказалось на учебе — он спал на занятиях, ничего не соображал, тяжелый смолистый запах грузового терминала впитался в его кожу, одежду и волосы. Даже с подработками — после отправки денег домой — оставалось только на крупы, и они заканчивались за неделю до следующей стипендиальной выплаты. Пронзительный голос матери из телефонной трубки отчитывал его за скверную учебу, напоминал о долге, о чести, о достоинстве, с которыми она, вдова его отца… Ее ни в грош не ставили арендаторы, которым она сдавала в Надоре убого обставленные меблированные комнаты в их большом, но ветшающем и разваливающемся доме. Они смеялись над ее манерами и вечно прямо спиной проглотившей палку мегеры. В их доме в Надоре жили шахтеры и каменщики. Ричард Окделл в столице снимал, если быть до конца честным, угол в гараже. Но ведь его ждало будущее, будущее, ради которого стоило терпеть и учиться… а если не получается учиться — тогда зачем это все?  
  
Все это Дик, путаясь во временах и перифрастических конструкциях, вывалил как-то на разговорном кэналлийском, а смуглый смешливый препод сказал, что уровень Ричарда не располагает к непринужденной болтовне с ближними, кроме как в ситуации поиска пожарных или полиции. Это могло бы быть обидно, но после этого эпизода у Ричарда появилась работа — постоянная работа в чистом небольшом кабинете, на большую компанию и — по специальности. Эту-то работу он вчера так неудачно и потерял.  
  
Дик перевернулся на бок и подтянул колени к животу. Не надо было соглашаться… он был не готов к работе такого уровня… да кто бы мог с таким справиться! Даже Давенпорт работал в паре с кэналлийцем… С марикьяре…. С Берто… Ярость утихла так же быстро, как и накатила, оставив слабость и гнусно дрожащие руки. Надо подумать, что теперь делать. С какого дня его уволили? Со вчерашнего? Или с сегодняшнего? Сколько ему должны перевести за последний месяц и когда? Телефон тускло мерцал давно разбитым экраном, мобильный банк отказывался загружаться. Дик потыкал пальцем в сообщения — какая-то сумасшедшая дора настоятельно просила связаться с ней по поводу кота. Для присмотра за котом требовался человек, владеющий кэналлийским языком. От смешка у Ричарда заболели живот и грудь. Кэналлийский прямо-таки преследовал его! Следует, должно быть, написать ей: уважаемая дора, мой кэналлийский недостаточно хорош для вашего благородного животного, искренне ваш, безработный неудачник, надорец Ричард Окделл. Дик набрал сообщение, с трудом соображая и медленно расставляя диакритику, и нажал на кнопку отправить. Отказ. Он нажал еще раз — на вашем счете недостаточно средств, сообщил приятный механический голос. Ричард зашипел, сжав руку в кулак, и в этот момент с мелодичным звоном в переписке с хозяйкой кота добавилось новое сообщение — 300 таллов за три дня, срочно. Дик растерялся. Кот болен? Редкая порода или просто чей-то любимый друг? Нужен переводчик сопроводить в ветеринарную клинику? Что за кошкина… кошкина история… Новое сообщение — улица Мимоз, дом семнадцать.  
  
Дик поднялся, пошатываясь, зачем-то одернул рубашку, подумал было переодеться, но не стал. В конце концов, если надо ехать в клинику с котом, вряд ли ему понадобятся белая рубашка и пиджак. А что может понадобиться, какие слова? Операция, капельница? Успокойтесь, дора, ему помогут?  
  
Повторив несколько раз про себя: «Успокойтесь, дора, ему помогут, все будет хорошо», Дик прошел через кухню к дверям. На столе, в раскрытой коробке по-прежнему лежал оставленный ему кусок пирога, за который он не заплатил. Дик на мгновение дернулся было к нему, но сдержался и поспешно вышел, почти выбежал из дома.  
  
Денег не оставалось даже на то, чтобы заплатить за телефон и связаться с хозяйкой кота. Ричард погладил в кармане проездную карточку и медленно, борясь с головокружением, зашагал к метро. В небольших ресторанчиках вдоль тихих улиц Гальтарского квартала в витринах лежали подушки, горели желтым светом лампы под абажурами, завсегдатаи пили вино и ели салаты, мясо, спагетти, брускетты, мидий в сметанном соусе, тонко нарезанные окорока, сыры, супы… Когда люди едят суп, они всегда смешно выглядят. Девушки перед каждой ложкой встряхивают волосами и вытягивают шеи. Мужчины держат ложки как джойстики от игрушек-стрелялок, и все они, разумеется, очень сосредоточены.  
  
Перед входом в вестибюль Дик остановился и замотал рот и нос шарфом — там всегда так пахло выпечкой. Булочка с мясом стоила 3 талла, сладкая, с корицей — два пятьдесят.  
  
На рекламе над схемой олларианского метро красовалась надпись «Как не начать жить хуже». На двух половинках блока были нарисованы бутерброд с красной икрой на неровно разломанном багете и кусок черного хлеба. «Жить хуже, — с яростью подумал Дик. — Вот так хуже?» Мужчина в переходе случайно наткнулся взглядом на его лицо и шарахнулся в сторону. «Извините», — пробормотал Дик, опустил глаза и прижал потертый рюкзак локтем к левому боку. В вагоне напротив него села пожилая пара, именно пара, они молча прижимались друг к другу плечами. На ней были такие же туфли, как носила в Надоре мама. У него смешно оттопыривались уши. Реальность кружилась вокруг Дика, распадаясь на отдельные части, ничего не значащие детали, лица, похожие на листы измятой бумаги, странные неуместные мысли: “Как же редко увидишь пожилую пару, именно пару, двоих. Обычно или толстые, крикливые и несчастные бабки, или одинокие дедки, а так чтобы двое… Интересно, кто-нибудь вообще доживает до такого возраста, по-прежнему оставаясь парой?”  
  
Эскалатор казался бесконечным. Дик положил весь локоть на поручень, оперся на него и закрыл глаза. Прослушайте правила пользования метрополитеном, гудели динамики. Лента двигалась рывками, и Дик тихонько раскачивался вместе с ней. От метро до особняка в центре города было далеко, Дика снова начало шатать от голода и так некстати накативших эмоций — разочарования, злости, тоски. Кровь с силой застучала в висках, и ему даже показалось, что от каждого удара сердца он вздрагивает всем телом. Только бы не начать заикаться перед заказчицей — если она ему откажет, если откажет…  
  
Он позвонил у калитки, и, пробираясь через густой запущенный сад от ворот к крыльцу особняка, думал только о том, как бы не поскользнуться и не упасть на дорожке, усыпанной сосновыми иглами.  
  
Дородная дора поджидала его на крыльце, уперев сильную руку в крутой гладкий бок, в глазах светилось недоверие.  
— Кэнальяно, — выговорила она медленно и по слогам. — Дор абла кэнальяно?  
  
— Си-си, — успокаивающе, как ему оказалось ответил Дик, — кэнальяно, си, дора. Эн ке пуэдо сервирле?..  
  
Лохматая зверюга метнулась ему в ноги и чуть не свалила ударом под колени. Дора счастливо просияла.  
  
— Эсто, — медленно и раздельно, словно говоря с ребенком или глухим, произнесла она: — эс эль гато, энтьенде? Эль гато кэнальяно.  
  
Дик изо всех сил боролся с желанием спросить у кота — а ты-то здесь как оказался, потому что это совершенно точно был он, тот самый, который мяукал под окном у него в студенческой резиденции, но триста таллов, если это, конечно, не шутка, слишком нужны… Нельзя с порога показаться сумасшедшим.  
  
Хозяйка сменила гнев на милость, втащила Дика в дом и тарахтела теперь без умолку, носясь с охапками салфеток, полотенец, столовыми приборами, сетками от комаров, Хуан, Хуан, пор донде се а метидо эсте омбре! Остановившись на минуту, она вдруг протянула Дику полную мягкую руку и объявила, что ее зовут Консепсьон, и на три дня Летнего Излома всех отпустили из дома. Праздник святой для каждого, кто близок к земле, сам соберано уедет из города, все, все уедут, и прислугу отпустили, но кто-то же должен кормить кота!  
  
— Кормить кота? — переспросил Ричард. — Так он здоров, ему не нужна помощь? Я имею в виду медицинская?  
  
— А вам? — подбоченясь, спросила Консепсьон и прищурилась, словно пытаясь что-то высмотреть в лице Дика, но тут откуда-то из теней выступил суховатый невысокий кэналлиец с манерами не то великого анакса гальтарской эпохи, не то экзаменатора по истории и типологии языков Золотых земель, и с его тихим: «Баста, Кончита!» — все вдруг завертелось еще быстрее, чем раньше — всех словно подхватил ветер, нет, стремительный синий вихрь вымел всех из дома, а на огромный резной стол красного дерева опустилась, танцуя в воздухе, записка с названием корма для Эль Гато. «Вам все возместят вместе с заработной платой, счастливого Излома, молодой человек, храни вас Анэм!..”  
  
— Возместят, — повторил Дик вслух, комкая во влажных пальцах пахнущую полынью бумажку. — Возместят!  
  
Резь в животе стала нестерпимой. Дик бросился в кухню — огромное полутемное царство кастрюль, разнообразных сковородок с углублениями и без, стаканов, рюмок, бокалов, бесчисленного множества бокалов… Еды не было нигде, никакой. Об ноги Дика с громким мурчанием терся кот.  
  
— Мне нечем тебя кормить, — с ужасом сказал Дик на надорском, посмотрел на кота и перевел на кэналлийский: — Но теньго нада пара ти.  
  
Кот отошел на пару шагов, сел, задрал лапу и принялся сосредоточенно вылизываться. Дик тоже сел на пол, пережидая приступ головокружения. Погреб? Должен быть погреб. С едой для кота? С огромными, подвешенными к потолку окороками, с кругами сыра, с вином в бочках, в таком старинном богатом доме непременно должно быть вино в бочках…  
  
Дик нащупал в кармане телефон, включил его и набрал номер Марианны.  
  
«Недостаточно средств», — завел было металлический голос.  
  
— Да, точно, — прошипел Дик. — Забыл.  
  
Кот глядел на него немигающим желтым взглядом.  
  
— Я попробую раздобыть нам денег, — пообещал ему Дик. — Для себя одного я бы не стал, но для нас двоих — попробую…  
  
В доме Капуль-Гизайлей светились все окна, музыку было слышно даже на улице — внутри сияли драгоценностями дамы, кельнеры разносили шампанское на подносах. Дик смотрел с улицы на сверкающее великолепие приема и ни о чем не думал. Он прошел пешком через полгорода, у него противно дрожали ноги и не было ни одной мысли о том, как бы вызвать Марианну, не привлекая внимания, и попросить у нее… нет, потребовать у нее… нет, все же попросить… ведь выплата может прийти и через три дня, а он должен…  
  
— Окделл! — Эстебан Колиньяр, по-прежнему в черных очках, хотя была уже ночь, стоял в окружении таких же, как он сам — хорошо одетых, самоуверенных молодых людей. Они спускались в сад, к раскинутым на газоне шатрам, в которых уже суетилась обслуга, зажигая свечи и расставляя курительные морисские колбы. — Надорцы — исключительно работящий народ, приятно иметь такое знакомство! И здесь на работе? Вынесешь мусор? Посмотри, уже много накопилось, вон те мешки? Или тебе не по силам?  
  
— Отрадно видеть, как молодые люди вашего положения не гнушаются отрабатывать командные навыки денно и нощно, — прервал его незнакомый ленивый голос, чуть растягивающий слова на морисский лад. — Но неужели управление сферой утилизации отходов настолько привлекательно для вас? Семейная черта?  
  
Колиньяр процедил что-то неразборчивое сквозь зубы и убрался вглубь сада. Ричард шагнул было за ним, но сильная рука удержала его за плечо.  
  
— Юноша, свободолюбивые натуры могут и даже должны полностью игнорировать дресс-код, но нашей прелестной хозяйке это не понравится!  
  
— Мне нужна Марианна, — пробормотал Дик. — Госпожа Капуль-Гизайль, я…. мне… нужно кормить кота…  
  
— В самом деле? — изумился незнакомец. — И вы считаете, она войдет в ваше или его положение?  
  
— Она должна, — выкрикнул Дик. Вышло слабо и неубедительно, хотя его невысокий, одетый в синий костюм собеседник и поморщился, подталкивая его к выходу из сада. — Я… работал… и она… должна… у меня совсем нет денег… а мне нужно…  
  
— Мало кто в Кэртиане не поймет вас, — насмешливо произнес незнакомец. — Мне надо, а у меня нет — превосходный повод для всякого рода войн, смут и революций, и как не понять этих людей, им ведь надо!  
  
— Не смейте, — устало сказал Дик, уставившись на свои потертые ботинки. — У меня отец на войне погиб.  
  
— Где? — зачем-то поинтересовался незнакомец.  
  
— В Ренквахе, — ответил Дик. — Это была справедливая война…  
  
— Это было разбойное банд-формирование, — резко ответил его невольный собеседник, не то кэналлиец, не то и вовсе мориск — длинные темные волосы, но кожа светлая, почти такая же белая, как у северян. — Вы на ногах не стоите, юноша, вы пьяны?  
  
— Я… — возмутился Дик, — я вообще никогда…  
  
— И справедливая война, разумеется. — Насмешливый кивок, искривленные в ухмылке тонкие губы. — Мне до кошек надоел этот прием, так что вам несказанно повезло: я отвезу вас к вашей кошечке или кого вам там надо кормить, садитесь!  
  
— К… куда? — опешил Дик.  
  
— В машину, юноша, — кэналлиец взмахнул рукой в темноту, и из нее отозвался дружелюбным миганием автомобиль цвета воронова крыла, совершенно слившийся с ночью.  
  
— Нет, — решительно сказал Дик. — Нет. Я вас не знаю, я не могу сесть в машину к незнакомому человеку, мне нужна Марианна…  
  
— Мое имя Рокэ Алва, — сощурившись ответил кэналлиец. — Теперь вы меня знаете и можете уже сесть в машину. Назовете мне ваше имя или это излишне для сына благородного воина?  
  
— Так это вы. Вы и мой отец. Вы и моего отца… Разбойное банд-формирование, подумать только. Ведь это же вы? Я убью вас, — устало сказал Дик. — Я Ричард Окделл. Я должен. Мама все время говорит об этом.  
  
— Очаровательно, — кэналлиец любезно улыбался, подталкивая Дика к дверце. — Ричард, вы сядете уже или нет? Мы начинаем привлекать внимание. Кроме того, убивать меня вам будет удобнее в машине, а не на глазах у всех этих достойных людей, мерзавцев и подонков, из которых смерти достоин, разумеется, один лишь я.  
  
В машине было тепло, пахло кожей и чем-то еще, незнакомым, но очень приятным.  
  
— А что вы празднуете? — зачем-то спросил Дик. Покровительница праздника, Святая Консепсьон, подошла к нему очень близко: ее крохотный образок стоял в углу приборной доски, скромно вжатый в лобовое стекло. Святая Консепсьон светилась добротой и всепрощением, как самая легкая, самая праздничная смерть, приходящая к бродячим котам и безгрешным. Дик чувствовал ее жар, и все остальное казалось далеким, неважным и, может быть, заранее достойным прощения. Миру всегда плевать на злоключения муравьев. А Дик был из их числа. Он продолжил: — Тоже Летний Излом? Я должен кормить кота во время Летнего Излома и говорить с ним по-кэналлийски.  
  
(Пока святая Консепсьон, перекрестив руки на груди, не нашла меня взглядом. Он этого и не сказал, и не подумал — только почувствовал.)  
  
— Это вам не удастся, юноша, — неожиданно мягко ответил Алва, выворачивая руль и не глядя при этом в зеркала. — Кэналлийского вы не знаете.  
  
— Знаю, — упрямо возразил Дик. — Я знаю кэналлийский, и я отвечаю за этого кота. Человек знаете каким может быть, когда отвечает за другого?  
  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Алва. — Не знаю. Куда?  
  
— Туда, — взмахнул рукой Дик. — На улицу Мимоз. Знаете, где это?  
  
Тепло предательски накатывалось на него оцепенением, мягко работающий мотор убаюкивал. Рядом сидел Рокэ Алва, тот, кого мама проклинала ежедневно в своих вечерних беседах с Создателем о справедливости Его мира. Рокэ Алва был врагом, и его надо было уничтожить. У зла всего мира было его лицо. Но для Дика не существовало зла, только голод. Ему нужно было найти кота, накормить его, выучить кэналлийский…  
  
— Улица Мимоз, — резко сказал Алва. — Дальше?  
  
— Вот туда, — сказал Дик, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Оцепенение почти полностью захватило его. — Вон тот дом, с воронами на решетках, видите? Нет, не к парадному входу, у меня ключ от задней двери и калитки… Вы собираетесь идти со мной?  
  
— Я любопытен, — подтвердил Алва.  
  
Дика знобило на ночном ветру, ключ никак не попадал в замочную скважину.  
  
— Позвольте мне, — любезно сказал Алва. — Никогда не отпирал заднюю дверь. А это, значит, кот?  
  
Зверюга чинно прошествовала к Дику и ткнулась головой ему в колени. Дик привалился к косяку и начал говорить:  
  
— Я благодарен вам за помощь, хоть это и не делает нас друзьями, и я должен отплатить вам…  
  
— Сначала я вам, — задумчиво сказал Алва и тряхнул волосами. В его ладони сверкнул небольшой плоский телефон. — Хуан! У меня гости, юноша и почему-то, не хочу тебя удивлять, кот. Я не сержусь. Нет. На Кончину тоже. Нет. Не нужно. Просто закажи доставку еды — для очень голодного юноши и… м-м-м… толстого, восхитительно наглого кота. Счастливого Излома. Да. И тебе тоже. Юноша! Вы отвечаете за этого кота, извольте войти в дом и приступить к исполнению своих обязанностей.  
  
Дик качнулся, и темная красноватая луна над крышей особняка на улице Мимоз качнулась вместе с ним. Он падал, легкий в падении, беззвучный и истончившийся, видя перед собой лишь лицо кэнналийца — отчего-то потемневшее и гордое, и светлые даже в темноте глаза. Луна наклонилась к Алве и повисла нимбом над его макушкой — золотым и червонным, и Дик еще подумал: у святой Консепсьон странные вкусы, раз она зовет таких несвятых на свой праздник. Снизу мяукнул кот, вечный спутник Леворукого. В перевернутом мире Дика происходила революция — его отца убила война, детище Леворукого, отец встал по правую его руку, протянутую в ночь, Алва — по левую. Дальше свершилась судьба, как вершилась она сейчас над Диком. Судьба быть свободным. Алва, осиянный тусклым светом луны, гладко струящимся по волосам, очень медленно протянул ему руку — кажется, тоже левую — и поймал Дика, который падал. Он что-то говорил, и Дик силился понять что — ну что же вы, юноша? Что-то еще? Он не слышал, только чувствовал тепло, которое потекло в него из точки соприкосновения их тел, оно было как волшебство, заменяющее смерть на сон. Небо шло рябью и мутилось. Становилось все теплее — кажется, Ворон поймал его на руки? Кэналлийский ворон, как тот, со стола в его комнате. Дику мерещились перья. “Ну как так можно.” На фоне пронзительно-синего неба профиль Ворона казался чеканным и полным тоски. Кот мяукал где-то словно бы далеко-далеко. Наступал праздник.


End file.
